Celui qui sourit
by ShayLyss
Summary: Celui qui sourit, c'est celui qui cache et la vérité et l'embellit pour tromper le monde et lui-même. Tu n'es qu'un tricheur, depuis le début. Un sourire triste lui répondit alors que deux mains pâles et striées venaient entourer avec fermeté ses joues. Il respira son dernier souffle de vie alors que la mort le fauchait dans l'obscurité. (Réécriture)
1. Prologue

Style : Mini-drabble

Manga : -man

Rating : Tout public **ATTENTION SPOIL !**

Note : Premier petit drabble pas joyeux des masses. Peut-être un peu pour vous si vous vous amusez, ou plutôt vous agacez à relever mes fautes d'ortho' dont je m'excuse : P

Ce drabble est un peu une remise à niveau sur mon écriture alors les critiques sont vivement attendues (les mauvaises surtout !)

* * *

La tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Ses yeux fixant sans le voir le ciel étoilé où se trouvait cet immense croissant de lune, souriant. Encore, enfermer dans cet endroit qui se trouvait sans aucun doute dans son esprit. Là, devrait se trouvait son oncle mais il était étrangement absent.

Il avait prit le contrôle et c'est à travers ses yeux qu'il pouvait assister, impuissant au face à face de Neah et du Comte Millénaire sous sa forme humaine.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquilles à la vue du Comte Millénaire. « Cette apparence... », il ne pouvait y croire, tant de souvenirs affluaient. Et pourtant, il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix appeler son ennemi :

« Tu ne te souviens pas, Mana ? »

Son corps, où plutôt la forme qu'avait prit son esprit tomba lourdement contre le bois de son siège. Les chaînes qu'il avait inconsciemment tiré se relâchèrent. Un long frisson le parcourut avant que des tremblements incontrôlables le prennent. « Ce n'est pas vrai... Ca ne peut pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-il vainement de se rassurer.

Tout ces moments, tout ce temps, cet amour. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était simplement une mascarade. Et pourtant, pourquoi donc Mana lui avait-il appris cette partition ? Une coïncidence ? Ce serait utopique.

Sa tête cogna dans un son mat le bois de son fauteuil dont il est prisonnier. Ses yeux observèrent une nouvelle fois le ciel étoilé et cette lune qui se riait de lui. Il se demanda vaguement si cet aspect l'empêchait de pleurer. De toute manière, son visage en lui-même montrait un désespoir que même les larmes n'auraient pu égaler.

« Mana. »

Un simple gémissement. Parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, parce que finalement, il ne souhaitait pas comprendre.

Ce fut la première fois qu' Allen Walker souhaita ne jamais revenir à la réalité.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à plus tard ! ^ ^

ShayLyss


	2. Chapitre 1 : Esprit & Réalité

Bonjour à tous !

Après quelques réflexions « Cruel Truth » qui était simplement un drabble sans réelle suite va devenir une Fiction à chapitres, le nombre de chapitres ? Ne me le demandez pas, siouplait~

J'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction tout simplement parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a de quoi creusé une intrigue intéressante, je ne vais pas trop vous spoil mais cette phrase résume un peu le court de l'histoire : On suit les recherches d'Allen sur son passé tout en fuyant/ combattant l'ordre, les Noah(Noé) et notre cher ami, Apocryphos (notez l'ironie).

Voilà voilà alors si ça ne vous tentes pas, dites-le moi ! Je ne vais pas arrêter la fiction pour autant mais des avis sont TOUJOURS les bienvenus ! Ça aide énormément, surtout les négatifs ! \o/

• Excuses sincères pour l'orthographe.

• Spoil du chapitre 223 ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ne lisez pas /!\ (Enfin, je l'ai refait à ma sauce, d'ailleurs je pense qu'à partir de ce chapitre je ne suivrais plus réellement les prochains chapitres de DGM...Enfin, on verra;))

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Paisible.

Recroquevillé, les jambes contre son torse dans une position embryonnaire, il ne sentait ni le bois de ce siège si détesté ni le métal froid de ces chaînes qui l'obstruaient. Il se sentait tomber avec lenteur dans un vide peut-être sans fond. Pour un moment, un simple petit moment, il voulait échapper aux doutes et aux réflexions. Faire une pause sur sa vie, ou ce qu'elle semble être.

Les yeux clos, divaguant sur des choses simples, absurdes.

C'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment des réminiscences lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des images qu'il chérissait tant.

 _« Oh, Mana… »_

 _« Tu étais ami avec Allen, c'est ça ? C'était un brave chien… »_

 _« Il- Il m'a léché cette main...C-Celle dont tout le monde a peur ! »_

Un sourire nostalgique et pourtant tant affectueux vint courber ses lèvres. Cette affection qu'il lui portait.

 _« Oh, Mana, je t'aime tellement. »_

Ces sentiments si forts qui le reprenaient. Ceux d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous chérit, qui est là pour vous. L'envie d'être utile et d'être aimé. Si seulement il pouvait rester ici. Oui, imprégnait de ces sentiments à jamais.

Il eut un sourire amer en lâchant un soupir. Son poing se serra. « Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi faible, hein, Mana ? » Pensa-t-il, alors que comme un écho des mots vinrent à ses oreilles.

 _« Allen, toujours, n'oublies jamais d'avancer, ne t'arrêtes...Jamais. »_

Je sais, Mana, je n'abandonnerai plus, plus jamais.

 _« Je suis ton ami, Allen. Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai, je fais cela au nom de notre amitié ! »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. L'image de Johnny lui apparut alors. Souriant avec détermination, lui tenant la main avec force. Surpris, il se sentit si touché par ses paroles. Bien qu'il est tenté de le fuir alors qu'il avait fait tout un chemin pour le trouver, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai blessé…

 _« En tant qu'ami, Allen Walker, je serai toujours là pour toi ! »_

 _Il lui faisait face de nouveau avec affection._

Sa main se serra sur celle du brun. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Des images plein la tête, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Komui, Link… Tant de personnes appréciées et pour qui il serait prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout.

 _Merci._

Sa forme se déplia dans une position plus forte. Comme si le monde autour de lui répondait à son désir, le vide à ses pieds devint sol, ses pieds s'y posèrent. Soudain, un vent fort essaya de le balayer. « Neah essaierait-il de m'arrêter ? », il serra les dents devant cette pression et finalement cria aussi fort qui le pouvait, dépassant même le sifflement du vent.

« Rends-moi mon corps ! NEAH ! »

Comme intimidé, le vent se calma aussitôt jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître, se muant en une légère brise.

« Allen »

Il se retourna en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, regardant à présent Neah, face à lui, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude nonchalante. Celui-ci le fixait vaguement, comme indiffèrent.

Allen ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il se mit bien droit sur ses jambes, une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage.

« Rends-moi mon corps.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

La voix feutrée de son oncle, très présente chez les Noah, avait glissé cette phrase avec un ton indiffèrent, comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait. De son côté, Allen s'inquiéta mais se tut, demandant implicitement des explications. Neah soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« La situation dehors est compliquée, les Noah sont à cran et le Comte Millénaire... »

Il se pinça un peu la lèvre.

« ...Semble avoir perdu la raison. »

Le Comte Millénaire. A l'entente de ce nom, Allen baissa son regard. « Le Comte Millénaire est Mana, Mana est le frère de Neah, en réalité, Neah et Mana ne sont qu'un. Adam Millénaire. » Son cerveau avait du mal à digérer l'information. C'était trop compliqué, trop **absurde**.

Il secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il baissa le regard, et dans un mélange de frustration et d'inquiétude.

« Je l'ai... vu à travers toi. »

Puis ses priorités se remirent en place dans son esprit et ajouta précipitamment.

« Comment vont Kanda et Johnny ? »

Neah lui lança un regard ennuyé l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ? », le maudit lui lança un regard bien plus intense lui amenant un soupir.

« C'est pour cela que je souhaite te détruire, Allen »

Allen. L'exorciste se sentit étrange en entendant ce nom, son nom. Comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Pourtant Allen était son prénom, celui que Mana lui a…

Mais Mana n'est pas **le** Mana qu'il pensait être.

Rien n'était plus certain. Comment devait-il penser lorsque tout son monde, ou du moins ses bases, se fissuraient une à une ?

Une main vint lui enserrer le cou.

Il sursauta en attrapant le poignet de son oncle. Ces corps n'étaient pourtant pas réels alors pourquoi sa gorge se serrait sous la pression de ces grandes mains, le faisant suffoquait ? Il se débattit comme il put mais force était d'admettre que son adversaire n'avait pas frêle allure. Allen remonta son regard vers le visage de Neah et tressaillit. Ses yeux brillaient d'un or si vivant. Là où on aurait du lire de la haine et une envie de détruire, Allen y lisait une détermination cachant...De la peine ? De la tristesse ?Cela suffit à le déstabiliser assez pour que Neah le plaque à ce sol qui n'en était pas un.

« Tu dois disparaître...Disparaître...Disparaître ! »

Neah avait disparu, c'était le Noah en lui qui hurlait. D'expérience, Allen savait q'un Noah ne laissait place à sa mémoire implantée que lorsqu'il perdait la raison. Cependant Neah ne semblait pas en colère et c'était impossible quand quelques secondes il puisse déverser si facilement une haine si forte. Essayait-il… De fuir ? Est-ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir mourir ?

Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. A deux doigts de l'asphyxie, il checha en vain un moyen de se défaire de cette prise si forte. Comment devait-il se battre contre un Noah alors qu'il n'était mentalement pas assez fort pour le contrer ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'une idée lui vint. Il inspira une longue bouffée malgré l'obstacle sur son cou et appela Crow Clow. Rien ne se passa. Il siffla de mécontentement avant de sentir son corps être lâcher. Il apporta une main à son cou, surpris, alors que devant lui, les mains crispaient sur son visage, Neah, ou du moins la rage qu'il possédait, hurlait de tout son saoul. Il remarqua alors une entaille pas plus longue qu'une main barrer son épaule, brillant dans un contraste entre la peau halée du descendant de Noah et la blancheur presque verdâtre de l'innocence.

Il ne put savourer cette victoire qu'il se sentit défaillir, tombant à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Sa première sensation au réveil : Douloureux. C'est sur que le sol parsemait de cailloux sous son dos n'était pas des plus confortables. Quelle idée aussi. « J'espère que cette mission va rapidement finir, ou au moins qu'un hôtel apparaisse ! Ah~ Les bons plats de Jerry me manque tellement... »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Un ciel bleu, découpait par des branches d'arbres verdoyantes et quelques nuages. Le léger poids d'une couverture le réchauffait du sol froid d'une...forêt ? Pourtant il se trouvait bien en ville, avec le Comte, Johnny, Kanda et cette saleté d'innocence autonome !

Il se releva en position assise, observant un peu les alentours, méfiant. Un feu était près de lui, il n'en restait que des cendres et un sac lui servait de coussin. Il n'était donc pas seul. Le craquement d'une branche pas loin se fit entendre, lui indiquant que son sauveur ou son ennemi revenait.

Plus la silhouette devant lui approchait et plus il sentait ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

 _« Link… ? »_

Quelques branches dans les mains, l'air aussi neutre qu'habituellement il lâcha.

 _« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous auriez la décence de vous réveillez. »_

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà, l'intrigue se met en place plutôt lentement, quand pensez-vous ? La réaction d'Allen face à Link vivant ? Link va-t-il révélé à Allen sa posture en tant que serviteur du 14éme ou au contraire, lui mentir ?

Je sais pas vous mais le vrai « Allen », si si, vous savez, le mec au cheveux longs et aux lunettes qui parle avec Neah à un moment ! Moi il m'intrigue énormément, le vrai nom d'Allen, sa véritable identité, son passé originel, tout ça, tout ça, pas vous ?

Ce qui est réellement frustrant pour moi c'est que tout chez Hoshino-san est calculé -.-

Rappelez-vous, le scan des « zombies » (Scan garantie 100 % cannibalisme!), mais si vous vous en rappelez, l'infirmière en chef qui fait un magnifique suçon (blurp!) dans le cou d'Allen ! C'est bien à ce moment là qu'Allen à les cheveux longs ! Bah c'est pas fait au hasard comme ça, juste pour prouver encore une fois que la section scientifique est barge, je suis SUR que ça introduisait notre maudit aux cheveux longs! °^°

...Enfin, je suis pas dans ça tête non plus alors l'assurer… M'enfin bref ! Et vous alors ? Quand pensez-vous ?:3

J'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses ! D'ailleurs, je remercie Ophliz - JuriiGothic et Sherytra pour vos reviews, ça fait PLAISIR de voir son travail suivi et apprécié !;D

Sur ce, fin du blablatage et à bientôt pour le chap' 2 !

S.


	3. Notes Importantes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Oui, ça va bientôt faire un an que j'ai rien posté,mon dieu... Pas taper !

Pour tout vous dire sans trop raconter ma vie, j'ai eu comme tout le monde une année assez ouf niveau boulot et j'en ai complètement oubliée cette fic, genre vraiment complètement...

Je vous préviens de suite, je ne l'abandonne absolument pas, je compte même retaper les deux textes (surtout le chapitre 1 où j'ai fait quelques bêtises -_-) et bien sur poster le chapitre 2 ! Il serait temps bordel, ça fait 11 mois !

J'en ajoute pas plus, je virerai sans doute cette annonce en postant le chapitre 3, n'hésitez pas ç revenir dans quelques temps checker les chapitres précédents, quelques moments vont sans doute différer.

Moi je vous dis à plus tard, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! :D

Je tenais quand même à remercier et à m'excuser aux followers, vous êtes onze ! Vous vous rendez pas compte mais c'est déjà énorme !


End file.
